No estaré contigo
by Viedark
Summary: este 14 de febrero nova y sparks estarán juntos pero no sera fácil para chiro y jinmay . jinmay tiene que realizar muchos trabajos y no tiene tiempo para estar con chiro . pero las cosas se complican cuando chiro cree que jinmay no quiera pasar tiempo con el .


**Nota: **este es un fic de súper escuadrón ciber monos híper fuerza ya! Que es creado por ciro nieli. Este es mi primer fic así que iré mejorando en las fallas espero les guste. 

**NO estaré contigo **

Comienza una mañana en la ciudad de sooggasoon, en el civer robot se encontraba todo el equipo listos para recibir las tareas del ese día.

Antaury: bien civer escuadrón les asignare las tareas de este día, nova te tocara cargar los misiles y ponerlos en su lugar, otto tú te encargaras de plantear nuevas trampas para intrusos en el ciber robot, Gibson tu arreglaras las abolladuras en el ciber robot , sparks tu ayudaras a otto con las trampas , jinmay revisaras que la computadora central este segura de algún virus y chiro tu lavaras el ciber robot junto con migo

Todos estuvieron con sus trabajos asignados pero nova y sparks se pusieron un poco tristes porque tenían planeado pasar esa fecha tan especial juntos pero no podrían por las tareas , jinmay se dio cuenta de su tristeza entonces cuando todos se fueron jinmay se les acerco a ambos

**Jinmay: **nova y sparks están bien –pregunto un poco triste –

**Nova: **jinmay es solo que este 14 de febrero queríamos pasar el dia juntos pero por las tareas no podremos (TTnTT)

**Sparks: **tal vez si nos damos prisa en terminar ..-pero en eso nova lo interrumpió -nunca tendremos tiempo de todas formas u_u

Jinmaylos vio muy tristes savia que con todo lo del equipo nunca podían pasar tiempo solos y ese dia era muy espacial para toda pareja.-los ayudare – dijo tomando del hombro a nova.

**Nova:** a que te refieres? –dijo algo confundida

**Jinmay: **yo are sus tareas así ustedes podrán estar todo el día juntos –dijo con una sonrisa y estirando los brazos

**Nova: **enserio arias eso por nosotros pero que hay de tú y chiro?

**Jinmay: **no te preocupes se que no se molestara además es su primer 14 de febrero juntos como pareja

nova seguía insistiendo que no hacía falta que asiera eso hasta que jinmay por fin la convenció pero los monos no debían enterarse de que saldrían juntos y no harían sus tareas así que jinmay tendría que mentir por sus amigos pero no le importaba con tal de que ellos estuvieran juntos. Entonces ellos dos salieron del civer robot para estar juntos dejando a jinmay con todas las tareas.

**jinmay: **ok ,hora de empezar (se dirigió para realizar la tarea de nova).

En ese momento chiro se encontraba con antaury en la parte alta del ciber robot avían terminado de limpiar el civer robot .

**Antaury: **hoy es un dia especial verdad chico –le pregunto mirándolo.

**Chiro: **si , hoy podre pasar tiempo a solas con jinmay por fin ,le prepare un regalo muy especial espero que a ella le guste –dijo muy entusiasmado.

**Antaury: **no deberías hacerte tantas ilusiones chico abecés lo que se planea puede salir como no lo esperabas.

Chiro lo vio con cara de como digas y entraron de nuevo al ciber robot. Cuando entraron chiro corrió a buscar a jinmay , la encontró haciendo la tarea de nova .

**Chiro: **jinmay porque estás haciendo la tarea de nova, donde esta nova? –jinmay se sorprendió y corrió a contarle lo que planeaba.

**Jinmay: **chiro …yo (le conto toda la historia de lo que planeaba) espero no te moleste… yo solo quiero ayudar a nova y a sparks –lo dijo poniendo carita de perrito .

**Chiro: **pero yo….-suspiro resignándose – no te tardaras verdad ?

-no, te aseguro que terminare lo más rápido posible.-jinmay lo abrazo y salió para terminar lo que le faltaba.

Chiro salió un poco desanimado pero después se dio cuenta de que podía preparar más cosas para que ese día fuera mejor ,se dio un poco más de ánimo y salió corriendo .

Después de una hora jinmay avía terminado la tarea de nova y chiro la encontró –ya has terminado?- le pregunto ofreciéndole una rosa ,pero jinmay la rechazo diciéndole que aún le faltaban tareas por hacer y siguió caminando .

Chiro se entristeció un poco, después jinmay estaba con otto ayudando con las trampas que iban a poner en el cyber robot .

**Otto: **creí que sparks me iba a ayudar con esto –dijo confundido-(jinmay pensó en una mentira para que no los descubrieran)

**Jinmay: **si pero cambie de tareas con él para pasar un rato con tigo –dijo un poco nerviosa.

**Otto:** (la miro sospechando pero después dejo de sospechar y le sonrió)-ok empecemos con realizar las trampas.

El y jinmay se pusieron a realizar las trampas, cuando de la nada una figura de metal parecía tener la forma de un corazón y otto la levanto y se la mostro a jinmay en eso chiro iba pasando por el lugar y los vio, entonces jinmay se rio y otto también, chiro no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero supuso lo mas malo.

**Jinmay: **miro a otto y le dijo – me gusta pasar tiempo contigo otto .(eso hizo que chiro se pusiera un poco preocupado)

Después de unos minutos….

Espero les haiga gustado la primera parte **Continuara ….**


End file.
